Often times, congested locations, such as major metropolitan locations may be constrained with regards to available mobile communications bandwidth density. Particularly with the use of data intensive applications, consumer demand for communications bandwidth on global system of mobile (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), Long term Evolution (LTE), WiMax, 4G, 3G, or other mobile communications networks, may be great enough in high population density areas to tax capabilities of the communications infrastructure.
Many urban setting have a relatively high number of WiFi access points (APs) or hotspots. In many cases, the data and/or communications bandwidth provided by these WiFi APs may be relatively high compared to mobile communications network capabilities, such as GSM or LTE networks. User devices, such as mobile devices (e.g. smart phones, tablets, etc.) generally have the ability to transmit and/or receive data via one or more mobile communications networks, as well as WiFi network connections.